1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relates, inter alia, to a straddle type vehicle, and, more specifically, to a tail lamp to be attached to a rear portion of the straddle type vehicle separately from flashers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
A tail lamp attached to a rear portion of a straddle type vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-62546. According to the disclosure, a tail lamp is arranged at a rear portion of a vehicle body cover, and flashers (direction indicators) are arranged at the right and left sides of the vehicle body cover separately from the tail lamp.
In the case of disposing the right and left flashers separately from the tail lamp on the rear portion of the vehicle body cover, the attachment rigidity of the tail lamp may sometimes be deteriorated in order to secure the visibility of the flashers. The inventor conceived to improve the visibility of the right and left flashers while enhancing the attachment rigidity of the tail lamp in the case of disposing the right and left flashers separately from the tail lamp at the rear portion of the vehicle body cover.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.